vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
E-102 Gamma
E-102 Gamma (Ｅ－１０２ “ガンマ”), or E-102 “γ”, is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a battle robot created by Dr. Eggman, but later gained his own sentience when he learned of friendship from Amy Rose and turned on his creator. He then assumed his own mission to 'free' his robot brethren from Eggman, and succeed, though at the cost of his own life. He was first introduced in the game Sonic Adventure as a playable character. Gamma's gameplay involves the player utilizing his missile launcher to destroy enemies and eventually reach a boss/target within a given time limit. The more enemies the player destroys, the larger the score and extension of time for the given level. History E-102 Gamma is a robotic life form created by Dr. Eggman. As such, its name can refer to many characters in the Sonic universe. Nearly all E-100 models are identical in design, par slight modifications such as expanded weaponry. While they vary in rank, E-100's are considered a profound model by Eggman, and thus usually have a close role with their master, (somewhat replacing the traitorous Metal Sonic as a right-hand minion or personal muscle). Because of their form and origin, however, nearly all E-100s play a tragic role in their starring game. Sonic Adventure E-102 Gamma, the second robot of the E-100 series line (technically third including E-100 Alpha), was created by Dr. Eggman. E-102 Gamma is powered by a captured pink Flicky held inside the robot. Although E-102 Gamma was created by and made to work under the orders of Dr. Eggman without question which involves assisting in empowering the Chaos creature, he eventually turns against his maker's will, and devotes his short existence to freeing the animals contained in the other E-100 units. Immediately upon his 'birth', he is ordered by Dr. Eggman to pass a unique training course and to fight his older 'brother', E-101 Beta, to become a crew member on the Egg Carrier and prove the efficiency of his design. After defeating Beta in combat, his first task on board involves capturing a frog who had absorbed Chaos' tail (namely Big's pet "Froggy", who also held a Chaos Emerald that Eggman desired). The mission also serves as a contest against his younger brothers, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta, who were all modeled upon Gamma. Gamma passes the mission but as a result of his success, he is forced to watch his less-successful brothers be exiled for their failure and remodeled for generic 'badnik' duty in undisclosed locations. Gamma is distinctly haunted by the memory of Delta turning to look at him as he was warped away; this memory comes up several times later in the game. Eggman then tells Gamma, now the sole elite robot on board, to acquire a bird from a girl (Amy Rose) held captive in a prison cell on the Egg Carrier. Upon searching for the cell, Gamma accidentally discovers a disabled E-101 Beta in a lab, undergoing a torturous reconstruction process through machines. Though somewhat disturbed by this sight, he quickly disregards this and returns to his mission. After finding Amy, E-102 strictly demands, "GIVE ME THE BIRD" which then causes her to become very defensive. After explaining her and the bird's situation she proceeds by questioning him, and from this Gamma experiences illogicality in his programming due to a conflict of interests. He then inquires, "Why save that which is useless to you? Does not compute." Amy replies that he is too good to obey Eggman. After this, Birdie flies up to Gamma knowing that his pink relative was inside. After a long stare into Birdie's eyes Gamma realizes that he needs to release them, he then proceeds to do this. Surprised and touched by this, Amy exclaims that Gamma must be different from the other robots and tells him she'll be his friend. Gamma has no time to think about what he's just done before he is called up to the deck to dispose of the trespassing Sonic and Tails. A grueling battle ensues between the three of them, Amy then intervenes and stands in between them, begging them to stop and explaining to Sonic and Tails that Gamma is a friend. They reluctantly submit to Amy's pleads and back down. (In Gamma's story mode, however, Gamma will prepare to fire on Sonic's comatose body, while Amy begs him not to shoot Sonic, with Gamma eventually relenting). As the Egg Carrier begins to lose altitude and slowly fall to the earth below, Amy encourages Gamma to free himself, explaining the virtues of friendship before they evacuate. While hovering to Mystic Ruins, Gamma's life literally flashes before his eyes with pictures of Robotnik, the other E-Series, Amy and the Egg Carrier, flashing faster and faster until he sees Amy one last time and realizes his purpose. Gamma determines that Dr. Eggman is evil, and deletes his master registration program. He then decides to begin a 'rescue' mission, locating his newly registered "friends" (the rest of the E-100 series) and 'freeing' the birds or other animals trapped inside them. Gamma first finds and destroys Delta in Windy Valley, then locates Epsilon in Red Mountain on Angel Island, and destroys him as well, freeing the animals. Afterward, he runs a scan to locate Zeta, his results show that Zeta is not in any range of the Mystic Ruins or Station Square. Gamma realizes that he must be aboard the Egg Carrier so he returns to the Egg Carrier to find Zeta. After destroying the upgraded and much more heavily fortified version of Zeta, he overlooks his progress, trying to locate the final E-series model, E-101 Beta, knowing that he must be on or around the Egg Carrier. He overlooks himself as the other E-Series robot that must also be "saved". On the deck of the Egg Carrier while thinking, Beta flies by the east side of the Egg Carrier as the newly rebuilt E-101 mk2. Gamma quickly moves to the center of the ship where Beta is waiting for him for the final confrontation. Despite Beta's numerous enhancements, Gamma eventually succeeds in destroying Beta. Before exploding however, Beta gathers up one last ounce of strength and suddenly blasts Gamma at point-blank range, severely damaging him. As Gamma limps away from the battle field, the bird that was inside Beta flies up close and stirs one final memory in Gamma, of a family of birds together. Gamma, realizing he needed to free his bird, doesn't activate his auto repair system. He then collapses and self-destructs, freeing the pink bird inside, who unites with the other bird. After that, they reunite with Amy's blue bird companion. The pink bird later follows Amy to Station Square after it is destroyed by Perfect Chaos. While Gamma himself could not be there, the bird represents him in spirit. Despite Gamma's betrayal of Eggman, the doctor continued to build robots based on the E-102 model after Gamma's demise, most likely because Eggman never found out about Gamma's betrayal. Personality Even though the E-Series is a robot line, nearly all exhibit a conscience and personality, opposed to their emotionless physical form and drone-like robotic dialect. Like most of Eggman's sentient robots, they usually betray their master, though unlike over-ambitious models such as Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega, Gamma's leave of duty is usually out of a compassion or remorse for his actions against Sonic and his friends. E-102γ is renowned for gaining his sentience and more or less being the first to portray the thoughts of an average Eggman robot. However, given his mindless actions as Eggman's slave, it is unknown if he gained sentience or had it all along but simply disregarded it at first. Even under evil alignment however, he holds a sensible and rational manner towards his enemies. However he becomes somewhat uncomfortable to vivid human emotions, to the point that the emotional conflict of his loyalty pains him, leading to his eventual leave of duty. It should be noted that even when gaining a free will, Gamma still holds a rather regimented attitude and devotion to his mission. He considers his life less important than his friends' and is shown to fight selflessly for them to the brink of sacrificing himself, much like other heroes in the series, the only difference being that Gamma was actually given such an opportunity. E-102γ, like many other Sonic characters, exhibits traits of a stock character, namely the "dark knight" or "tragic villain". Similarly, these characters are villains by loyalty alone and are usually not actually evil per see, often in fact exhibiting compassion and nobility towards their enemies. Like Gamma, their fate is usually a grim, yet noble end. Gamma's appearance speculates a rather tragic theory that all past robots created by Eggman, and thus destroyed by Sonic have a sentience and unique personality, though perhaps only Gamma is the first to accept and express his own. Abilities As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, E-102 is built for battle. His main weapon is a machine gun that can internally transform into a 15.5 cm missile launcher that can fire Homing Missiles in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on his head. Due to the targeting device, E-102's shots are always accurate and allows the pinpoint accuracy to find an enemy's weak spot (As opposed to Omega, who simply shoots in all directions, hoping something will hit). In addition to his missile launcher, E-102 has a variety of modes to change his body frame to suit a situation. He features a normal, upright position when he is walking or moderately running; in a hurry, he crouches down so he can roll on a set of wheels behind his feet to increase his speed, and when he encounters water or another insufficient place to walk, his feet fold in and a rotor appears from his torso, allowing him to float over the obstacle indefinitely. He also has a headlight attached to his torso, but it is never actually used in-game. Eggman also installed Gamma with the ability to accept upgrades into his system. The upgrade Laser Blaster upgraded Gamma's weapon and allowed him to lock-on to an increased number of enemies and deal extensive damage. The Jet Booster permitted Gamma the ability to hover for some time and cross longer distances in the air. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Dreamcast Debut Category:All Characters